


Boss Baby 娃娃老板

by SparklingKitty



Series: Baby, You're Mine 亲爱的，你属于我 [5]
Category: Harry Poter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Albus Severus Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingKitty/pseuds/SparklingKitty
Summary: 巴蒂和他其他的同事们都很熟悉老板的养子阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特-里德尔了。然而，没人知道当这个身材娇小的九岁的孩子代替老板汤姆里德尔出现在他们的每周例会上时该如何是好。





	Boss Baby 娃娃老板

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boss Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584726) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



小巴蒂•克劳奇为自己在大多数情况下都能面不改色而感到自豪。当情况需要时，他知道该什么时候戴上冷漠的面具；其他情况下，他可以大笑，去开玩笑，像其他人一样坦率。然而，巴蒂确信他现在和会议室里的其他人一样，惊愕是脸上唯一的表现。

他和其他员工走进会议室时，本以为会看到他们的老板兼领袖汤姆里德尔站在桌子的最前面，他那致命而令人紧张的眼神让所有人都会怀疑自己是否当天就会被解雇。这本该是一次正常的会议，有各种图表来说明他们如何才能让自己的产品变得更好，以及如何更好地向预期目标销售他们的产品。

正相反的是，一个身材娇小的孩子站在老板的位置上，他穿着一件漂亮的蓝色纽扣衬衫，下身是一条精致的黑裤子，还有一双印有蝙蝠侠标志的运动鞋。他有一头像是从来没梳过的凌乱的黑发，翠绿色的眼睛又大又圆，充满活力。

房间里乃至公司里的所有人都很熟悉他们老板的养子阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特-里德尔，看到这孩子还真不是什么新鲜事。

……但通常他身边都会有个成年人陪着他的。

哦，等一下。站在他旁边的是总是面无表情的雷古勒斯•布莱克，里德尔的私人秘书。有时候巴蒂在想雷古勒斯也许是个机器人，因为他好像就没有感情。

巴蒂把注意力又转回到了那个孩子身上，小男孩正站在凳子上，俯视着坐在桌子旁的经理们。在场的有卑鄙的马屁精康奈里斯•福吉，令人讨厌的粉色癞蛤蟆乌姆里奇，还有几个老板的顾问比如卢修斯•马尔福。

所有人都在小声的聊天，等着他们的老板走进会议室。

自然没有人敢不尊重他们老板的儿子，因为老板随时都可能走进来……但他们非常好奇为什么这个孩子在这里而他们的领导却不见踪影。不过巴蒂看得出来，有些人不是很高兴有个孩子在会议室里，但他们倒是还比较聪明，至少现在什么都没说。

“请大家注意听一下好吗？”一个尖尖的声音引起了大家的注意。“谢谢。”

当这个身材娇小的孩子抓起了一个激光笔开始开会时，巴蒂不知道是该大笑出声还是该恼怒地皱眉。

最后他选择了一种比较平淡的表情。

“首先，爸爸让我来开这个会议，因为他正在处理一件非常重要的事情。”阿不思•西弗勒斯快速地说，然后把他的凳子挪到了一张图表前。

看着一个九岁的孩子把凳子挪到正确的位置真是太可爱了。

“这个月企业的销售额增长了10%，但仍低于去年的利润。市场营销要找到更好的方法来吸引受众，而不是让他们感到厌烦。没有人喜欢看电视时那些插播的烦人的广告。”之后那个九岁的孩子严肃地说，

或者说是尽一个孩子所能的去表现得严肃了。

“现在，有谁——”

“哼，哼。”

“——有什么主意吗？”

“哼，哼。”

老天，巴蒂恨死了乌姆里奇和她那烦人的声音。

“怎么了，癞蛤蟆？”阿不思慢吞吞地说，尽可能地拉长调子。

听到那个粉红色怪物的绰号时巴蒂用尽全力忍着不去笑出声来。乌姆里奇恼怒地眯了眯眼睛，然后居高临下地笑了笑。

“你父亲在哪里？”

她问了一个屋子里所有人都想问的问题。

“爸爸和爹地在爸爸的办公室里做一些大人才干的事情，但我不知道是什么。”阿不思生气地回答道。他可能在因为乌姆里奇的打扰以及不知道他的家长们在做什么而愤怒。

而其他人立刻知道了他们的老板现在在干些什么事情。巴蒂觉得有些好笑，因为当老板的丈夫在他身边时，老板总是控制不住他的欲望。然而，没有人敢说三道四，除非他们想感受汤姆里德尔的怒火。

“现在，正如我所说的，”阿不思狠狠地瞪了一眼乌姆里奇，而乌姆里奇也眯起了眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇。“里德尔企业是全不列颠群岛排名第一的企业，我们也希望继续保持现状，但凤凰公司  
在市场上一直紧紧跟在我们后面……”

“哼，哼。”

“怎么了？”阿不思努力让自己显得礼貌得体。爸爸总是告诉他不要在别人面前表现出自己的弱点，尤其是不要在那些他不喜欢或者不信任的人面前。

“我想这场闹剧是时候结束了，你现在应该去把你父亲找来。”乌姆里奇尖声说道，好像她在和一个有精神疾病的三岁小孩讲话。而且她以为现在自己的笑容显得很柔和，但其实那让她的脸看起来更像癞蛤蟆了。

巴蒂承认阿不思在回瞪乌姆里奇时脸上那冷淡的表情给他留下了深刻的印象。他不确定这是一场意志的较量还是一个对视的比赛，因为两人似乎都不想第一个眨眼，巴蒂认为应该二者兼具。

“雷吉*，请你通知保安过来把这只癞蛤蟆送出去。”阿不思突然下令道。“哦对了，癞蛤蟆，你被解雇了。”

“什么？！你没有解雇我的权力！”乌姆里奇傲慢地叫道。

这次的会议无疑变得有趣多了。巴蒂看到雷古勒斯开始打电话，他敢肯定那绝对是打给保安的。

“不，我有这个权力。因为爸爸无论如何都要开除你的！”阿不思冲她吐了吐舌头，“而且你穿的衣服丑死了！你这个癞蛤蟆！”

乌姆里奇的脸涨得通红，眼中充满了厌恶。“你这个没礼貌的小兔崽子！小孩要懂得尊重长辈！”

“你这是在威胁我吗？”小男孩眯起了他翠绿的眼睛，“你会后悔的。”

“哈！你不过是个惹人嫌的小屁孩，仗着你父亲在这狐假虎威！你甚至都不是他亲生的！当然这你肯定是知道的。”乌姆里奇居高临下地说。

房间里的许多人震惊地倒吸了口冷气。巴蒂不敢相信乌姆里奇竟然辱骂他们老板的儿子，他只是个孩子啊！当然，他将继承里德尔企业，尽管他和里德尔家没有血缘关系，但这并不意味着他们的老板没有把阿不思看作是自己的亲生儿子。

一下子时间好像变得缓慢，每个人都在等着看事态将如何发展，尽管没有人知道究竟会怎么样。

“我好像听见你在威胁我的儿子？”一个熟悉的声音嘶嘶地说。

除了阿不思和雷古勒斯外，所有人在看到他们的老板大步走进会议室时都吓得脸色苍白。

“爸爸！”九岁的小男孩高兴地笑着，从凳子上跳下来站在了年长的男人身边。巴蒂可以感受到小男孩的那种得意劲，因为他父亲现在在这里支持着他。而乌姆里奇的情况很不乐观。

“当-当然没有，先生。”乌姆里奇快速辩解道，“我只是在告诉您的孩子这里不是游乐场……”

冰冷的蓝眼睛严厉地蹬视着乌姆里奇，巴蒂很高兴他不是被那种眼神盯着的那一个。乌姆里奇很快就移开了目光，而里德尔似乎对这个癞蛤蟆一样的女人的投降感到很满意。

“你没资格告诉我儿子他能做什么和不能做什么。他很清楚自己该做的事。”汤姆说道。

“爸爸，我试着像你那样主持会议！”阿不思噘着嘴，用那双翠绿色的大眼睛看着汤姆，“可这只丑陋的粉红色老癞蛤蟆太卑鄙了！我甚至还炒了她！可她就是不肯离开！”

巴蒂对此印象深刻。

汤姆眯起了眼睛，看着在阿不思说完后乌姆里奇脸上那痛苦的表情。即使这不是一个很好的理由，但汤姆也不准备再把乌姆里奇留在他的雇员名单上了。幸运的是，他掌握了足够的信息来威胁乌姆里奇，让她无法以任何方式诽谤他和他的家人。

“你听见我儿子的话了，乌姆里奇女士。你现在不再在这里工作了。”汤姆下令解雇了她。

就在这时保安冲了进来，强行带走了乌姆里奇。当听到乌姆里奇脱口而出的那些不恰当的，侮辱性质的，不应该在有九岁小孩子在场时说出来的话时，巴蒂轻轻地皱了皱眉头。

这场精彩的演出结束后，汤姆在小男孩耳边悄悄说了几句话，巴蒂看到阿不思眼中闪烁着兴奋的神彩，然后迅速地跑向会议室门口，雷古勒斯紧随其后。

“大家再见！”小男孩大声叫到，然后一路笑着跑过走廊，直到他们再也听不见他的声音。

小巴蒂•克劳奇为自己在大多数情况下都能面不改色而感到自豪。当情况需要时，他知道该什么时候戴上冷漠的面具；其他情况下，他可以大笑，去开玩笑，像其他人一样坦率。

然而，他确信一个微笑打破了他平日里面无表情的脸，事实上他很高兴那个小男孩参加了这次例会。

工作的日子不再像以前那般无趣了，这点毋庸置疑。

*雷古勒斯的昵称（其实大家都知道对吧……）


End file.
